Rosalie and Emmett Frustration
by JessicaRosalie
Summary: I was getting more and more frustrated buy the minute, don't get me wrong I loved Emmett to bits, more than eternal life itself. But he really was hard to talk to sometimes! Find out what Rosalie was talking about here, and in chapters to come! :
1. Chapter 1

**Rosalie and Emmett- Frustration**

**Hey this is my first Rosalie and Emmett Fic, ive chosen to write about them, because they are my favorite Twilight couple! And I think that they are pretty awesome! Hope you like it as much as I do! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight or any of its characters, Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Reviews welcome **

**Emmet's POV:**

**Rosalie and I had been arguing for ages now, Much to the annoyance of my other family members who hated it when we argued, they kept out the way inside the house. "Best idea probably" I muttered wondering if they could hear me. My thoughts turned back to my Rose she was getting more vocal now and just kept shouting at me with her high pitch voice. "Oh how I loved her voice"! I was going to interrupt her, but I thought twice as she was in one of those "moods". Luckily she stopped, it would of been for air "ah like she needed it" I thought to myself, that was the only part, that bugged me about being a vampire. We had no reason to breath, no reason to tug on air to fill our lungs, no reason because our hearts weren't beating. They where dead. This was why Rosalie was also good at getting her point across so quickly.  
><span><br>Rosalie's POV:  
><span>  
>I was getting more and more frustrated buy the minute, don't get me wrong I loved Emmett to bits, more than eternal life itself. But he really was hard to talk to sometimes! As I spoke I watched the expression on his face, I could tell he wasn't taking much in, only the bits that he wanted to hear, like when I said "Argh I'm done with this conversation, I'm clearly not getting through to you right now"! And with those words spinning around in his head I left back towards the house at vampire speed.<strong>

**I shoved the door open in front of me with so much force it made my siblings on the other side jump, which was a strange thing, seen as they knew I was coming, either that or they could sense I wasn't in a particularly good mood they chose to ignore me, block it out like Emmett had done. This made me even angrier. I sat down at the table with my arms folded, doing little things like that was the only way I could have some kind of link to being human again, some kind of normality "Ha as if that were even possible in our family"! I thought out load. I guessed Edward heard my thoughts, "god I hated it when he did that"! I thought again, he smirked at the idea of having one over on me then he shot me a concerned glance. Which was weird, Edward didn't do concerned, especially not towards me anyway. And that's when he and the rest of my family joined me at the table.**

**Emmett's POV:**

**I hated arguing with my wife! I love her so much! But sometimes I just have to listen and not say anything at all. But then she gets angry, I know she does I can see it in her eyes, I've been married to her for centuries so I know when she's mad with me. Its not that I don't listen or pay attention, which she obviously thinks it is, its just I know I can't give her what she really wants... a family, but then no one else can either, this was why she has been so upset recently, it saddened me to she her like that. This is what led us into an argument in the first place; she'd brought it up again. I know how desperately she wanted a child and I could see her getting more and more depressed each day. Not wanting to be left alone with those thoughts, I decided to go hunting maybe that would help a bit? "Ah who am I kidding"? I thought as I left for the forest...I just needed to get away for a bit...just a bit.**

**Rosalie's POV:**

"**Great" I thought to myself as I met the eyes of my family members. I really didn't want to talk about it right now, I was still angry with Emmet. At the mention of his name, turned my head and I looked though the window towards the garden. He was gone, "Probably hunting" I said in my head. He always resorted to that when he was feeling emotional; it was a way of getting feelings out, without hurting mine. I was interrupted from my thoughts by the sound of Edward. "Yes" he said as he looked at me. "Yes What"? I replied to annoyed to start playing silly games with him. "Im not playing games Rosalie, I was answering your question, Yes Emmett's gone hunting". He went on. "Great now I have to talk, no escape" I thought as I sighed. "Yes and we're here to listen". Edward answered obviously reading my thoughts again.**

"**Edward, would you be so kind as to, GET OUT MY HEAD"! I shouted at him through my teeth. Esme looked at Edward "Edward please, Rose is feeling fragile" she said as she gave me a apologetic look. Argh god I couldn't be doing with there sympathy at the moment, it was the worst thing for me. They were all waiting no practically begging me to tell them what was wrong. It just made things worse for me right now. Jasper who was sitting next to Alice looked over in my direction, he could obviously sense what mood I was in he looked uncomfortable. Well not as uncomfortable as I was feeling. "Maybe we should wait until a better time to talk to Rose" he told the others as he scanned their eyes from across the table. "Rosalie we are all here to help you" Carlisle said as he looked at Esme then towards me. "Look I appreciate your help, but I just need to be on my own for a while" I had said back so quickly they where a bit shocked. I really just wanted to be on my own until Emmett got back so I could speak to him again. "Well if that's what you want" I heard Bella say so quietly I could just about hear her. I realized she was quite because she was waiting for me to snap and lose my temper. she knew what I was like when I was Angry, she had seen it when I had talked to her about being changed. Which lead me to talk about Royce. I managed to stop my thoughts there before I could let my mind be contaminated with those memories again. I didn't need those on top of the anger I am feeling now. **

**I got up slowly from the table; I pushed the chair I was sitting on out back against the wall so hard…to hard that it snapped in half. I looked at the chair, then to the eyes of my family members. I didn't want Edward to read my thoughts, nor did I want Jasper to feel my emotions, or any of them to feel concerned at that matter. I let out a sigh and sped upstairs to mine and Emmett's room leaving my family left to deal with the broken chair and there opinions. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here are the next part! The story is hopefully going to start coming together now. I hope you guys like it and it makes sense. I know Emmett is being portrayed as being a bit Insensitive at the moment, but im working on showing both of there points of view in the story. **

**Reviews welcome **

**Emmett's POV: **

**I was way up in the mountains, far away from my family's super hearing capabilities. I took a long tug of a sweet sent in through my nostrils. It was close. I followed the sent like a lion stalks its prey, I stopped on a grassy rock, and I was high above my target now. I used all my frustration and anger from my argument with Rose, it was inside of me, bubbling away in the bottom of my stomach this helped me leap off the rock with powerful force, I flew through the air and landed on the Jaguars back. It only took one fast bite on the neck and it was completely lifeless. I sighed when id finished, drinking the animal. I felt slightly better, well not as angry and misunderstood than I was before. I decided that now was a good time to go back to the house. I left the carcass of my snack behind; some vulture will probably have it later. **

**Rosalie's POV:**

**I had been locked inside of mine and Emmett's room for what felt like ages now. A few times a family member came to check on me, asking me to let them in. I laughed "like they need to be let in, they could smash the door down with one motion" I thought as I heard Bella's foot steps walk back down the wooden stairs towards the lounge. I was determined to stay in here for as long as it takes, well that was until I smelled Emmett's sent. It wafted up the stairs like a sweet smelling candle, it was so heavenly, impossible to resist. It called to me, I couldn't take it anymore smelling him and not being able to see him was like smelling a freshly baked loaf of bread and not being able to taste it. I unlocked the door and followed it down the staircase, it led me into the living room, where all my other family where sitting down, I scanned the across the room and my eyes found my husbands. He didn't have a hair out of place, or any sign that he'd been hunting an animal as big as a jaguar. Well that's what I assumed he'd hunted; the Jaguar's were his favorite. He was always a very neat hunter. We looked at each other for a while; he probably thought I was going to be the first one to speak. I waited. He looked at me, then to the eyes of my family who were sitting down on the sofas. He then decided to talk. "Rose...baby we need to talk" He said sheepishly as his eyes wandered to my face and then to the floor.**

**I smiled in my mind at the sound of his voice; it made my heart melt inside. "Emmett I tried talking to you, remember"? I quickly replied. He shuffled towards me a little. "But you didn't let me get a word in"! I frowned at his reply. "What do you mean, you weren't listening to me"! That was it he looked really angry now, he came a bit closer. "The fact that you don't think I listen to you is unbelievable! I'm constantly listening to you, going on and on about things that aren't' possible! Is it not enough just to have me"! My heart sank, I couldn't believe what my ears were hearing, and by the looks of it neither could the rest of my family. Esme decided to intervene "Emmett there was no need for that". He looked at me I was shaking now, I was so angry how dare he, he knew how I felt about being frozen in a never changing body. Of course I loved him; I can't believe he'd think otherwise! He started to speak again, great now I was the one who couldn't get a word in! "Esme she is driving me mad right now". I swallowed hard that was the last straw! "How dare you! You really are impossible"! I shouted at him, I was so angry yet so upset, I looked into his eyes he showed no sign of regret. I decided to leave before I really upset him. "Like I care, he's hurt me so much today"! I thought to myself. I saw Edward wince out the corner of my eye. I turned and went towards the front door. I felt his arm on mine like a vice getting tighter. "Where are you going"? He shouted. I gave him the most evil look and pulled my arm away from his. "Away from you"! I replied quickly. I hated saying horrible things to him, it killed me but now I didn't seem to care. "Oh that's right walk away again"! His voiced boomed filling the room that was a bit to quiet. I shut my eyes and clenched my fist as tight as it would go, and with all my anger I punched the glass door in. Glass shards flew everywhere and landed on the floor with a chime. This had reduced my family including Emmett to silence. **


End file.
